When Crash Meets Burn
by Atheon
Summary: Oneshot. In all honesty, Len was surprised at how much Miku loved him, given how often he screwed up and annoyed her to death. These are the three times Len made Miku want to kill him, and the three times she kissed him instead. LenKu.


**Summary** : Oneshot. In all honesty, Len was surprised that the teal-haired girl stayed by his side given how often he screwed up and annoyed her to death. These are the three times Len made Miku want to kill him, and the three times she kissed him instead. LenKu.

* * *

 **When Crash Meets Burn**

 **by Atheon**

 _\- One -_

Miku nervously munched her slightly overcooked bag of microwave popcorn, her eyes glued to the wide screen television before her. Due largely to Rin's incessant and occasionally forceful recommendations, Miku had finally succumbed to binge watching the television drama series Throne of Games and hell if she wasn't completely hooked.

The show revolved around a group of knights in a fantasy world as they tried to save their kingdom from the forces of evil that threatened it from within. Not the most original plot in the world, but it was the incredible characters and their relationships that really sold the show.

As with all shows that a person gets dangerously obsessed with, Miku felt that these characters were more than just people from a fictional world – they were real to her after all! And no one was more dear to her heart than the gallant knight Sir Percy, a gorgeous man with a cold exterior, but a heart of gold. He was currently battling an army of lizard-men in order to save the beautiful Princess Sapphire from the evi–

"He dies you know."

' _Well, screw you too, Len._ '

Miku turned to her boyfriend of one year with the single most venomous expression she could muster.

"Spoilers," he added indifferently as he reached over and grabbed the popcorn bag from Miku's hands before plopping down on the couch beside her. He continued nonchalantly, "Kinda sad too considering how Princess Sapphire is pregnant with his child and –"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Miku yelled as she smacked him repeatedly with a pillow, an act which he chose to completely ignore. "Dammit Len, you ruin _everything_ for me!"

She plopped back down onto the couch and crossed her arms as she glared at the television screen, too upset to actually take in any of what was happening.

"Overreaction much?" Len questioned quietly, ignoring the fact that his girlfriend was currently contemplating ways to murder him.

When she didn't respond, Len sighed and turned his body to face the sulking tealette. "I take it you're still mad about the necklace?"

"What gave you the hint?" Miku asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, your sunshine demeanor for one," Len tried lightheartedly only to be met by a cold stare that told him she was clearly unimpressed. He coughed, "Ahem. Okay, look, you don't have to take it out on me, okay? It's not _my_ fault it fell into the river."

"Funny, because the way I remember, it was _entirely_ your fault it fell in the river." Miku responded without taking her eyes away from the show that Len knew she wasn't really watching anymore.

"Okay, so maybe I'm _partially_ responsible for it, but how was I supposed to know that bird was gonna swoop down when it did?" Len said defensively, his idea to leave Miku alone for a few hours didn't seem to have the cool down effect he intended it to have.

"If you think you're gonna get me to shift the blame onto a pigeon, then I have a beer to sell you," Miku said dryly, becoming increasingly tired of Len's attempts to avoid just apologizing to her for once.

"Bridge," Len squeaked. When she turned to him and raised an eyebrow, he explained, "The expression is _I have a bridge to sell you_ , not _I have a beer to sell you_."

"Oh well, silly me, let me ponder that when I sleep tonight. In our bed. Alone. You on the other hand can reflect on the consequences of being a smart-ass from the couch," she said, poison dripping from her voice.

"Oh come on! Why are you even making such a big deal over this? I said I'd buy you a new one, didn't I?" Len asked, exasperated at her refusal to just forgive him already. Technically, he hadn't asked for forgiveness _exactly_ , but his apology was implied if you read between the lines!

"I don't want a new one! That necklace was special, Len! Argh . . . you just don't get it, do you?" Miku snapped, anger rising to the surface despite her attempts to remain somewhat aloof.

The necklace – a heart-shaped ruby fastened to a silver chain – was the first gift that Miku had ever received from Len. He had used the money he saved through all his part-time jobs in high school to buy it for her and insisted she keep it despite her attempts to get him to return the ridiculously expensive piece of jewelry.

At the time, it was a symbol of reassurance, a promise that they would stay together despite going to different universities after high school. And stay together they did - despite the overwhelming odds against them, they managed to remain faithful and in love until they could reunite again. Miku liked to think that the necklace was a sort of magic charm that let it happen and kept it on her person almost constantly.

Of course, whatever magical properties the necklace may or may not have had were lost to her now. See, earlier that day, Len had noticed a slight chip in one of the chain's rings and so he insisted that Miku take it off so he could have a better look.

In the single worst way a bird had ever screwed Miku over – including the time she got pooped on during the outdoor graduation photo – a pigeon had swooped down and grabbed the necklace while Len was fiddling with it. The winged beast from hell had proceeded to drop it in the nearby river while Len and Miku watched with their mouths agape.

"I do," Len offered in a near whisper, perhaps not intending her to hear it. Curious Miku turned her head slightly as he continued, "I do get it."

It was then that Miku looked down and noticed the cuts and bruises that decorated Len's hands and arms as well as the fact that the cuffs of his jeans were soaked. Even his precious set of brand name shoes were lined with mud and grime.

' _He's been looking for it for the past few hours,_ ' Miku realized, the anger slowly fading from her system.

"Look," Len began to say, "I know that I probably can't say anything that will make up for losing it and I know that any other necklace won't really be anywhere near as special, but . . ."

He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry, Miku."

Before he could draw another breath, a flash of teal tackled him down the couch and Len found himself in a tight embrace by his beautiful girlfriend.

"You said it! You actually said sorry!" she said in a series of rapid whispers.

In response, Len merely smiled before gently lifting her chin and closing the distance between their lips in a fierce kiss, one that she returned with equal ferocity.

As she melted into the kiss, Miku felt Len's hands begin to move before something cold and metallic touched upon the skin of her neck. Breaking the kiss, Miku looked to Len with confusion before realizing what had just happened.

"I know that this probably can't replace the old one, but . . . well . . . I figured your neck would get cold? And I couldn't find another ruby necklace so this one has an amethyst instead and –"

He was tackled once more, the force of the impact causing him to fall off the couch and onto the carpeted floor this time as Miku engaged him in another deep kiss.

It was several minutes and more than a few kisses later that the two finally separated and Len began to stretch out his arms as he stood.

"Well, that was fun . . . now, I gotta go wash my shoes before it stains permanently," he told her with an edge of fear in his voice at the idea of a permanent mud stain on his prized shoes. Miku merely rolled her eyes in response before hopping over the spilled popcorn bag and plopping herself back into her spot on the couch.

As Len began to walk away, Miku's eyes went wide and anger began to jump to the surface once more.

"Wait, did you say that Princess Sapphire gets pregnant?"

* * *

 _\- Two -_

Miku loved Len with all her heart – she really did – but sometimes, she wasn't sure if he was a fairy tale prince come to life or an easily provoked kid prone to throwing tantrums of jealousy. Today, she was leaning towards the latter.

"Okay, what exactly was your problem tonight?" Miku asked her blonde companion in a voice that clearly conveyed her irritation. She was more than a little peeved that they had to go home early due to Len's immature behavior and obnoxious attitude towards Kaito.

"Me? I was the perfect gentleman tonight, it was your stupid childhood friend that had a problem." Len replied in the most innocent tone he could project, a tone that Miku had long since labeled his lying voice.

"You kept making snide comments and veiled insults the entire evening! You did everything in your power to put him down at every opportunity!" Miku said incredulously, she was not in the mood to play Len's games after how he utterly embarrassed her in front of Kaito.

Len removed his coat and properly locked the chain on the front door of their shared apartment. Meanwhile, Miku stood with a hand on her hip in the middle of the living room, right between the couch and television set which she knew Len would have tried to use as a distraction.

"Name one," Len challenged, denial clear in his voice, as he sat down cross-armed on the couch.

"Well, for starters, you kept referring to him as Sailor Mercury all night," Miku stated dryly.

"Oh, come on. I can hardly be blamed for that; his hair was blue, Miku – blue!" Len said with an exaggerated wave of his arms.

At this, Miku narrowed her eyes at him, "My hair is blue too you know?"

"No, your hair is teal which is a perfectly rational color for a human being to have. His was clearly an homage of some sort to Sailor Mercury – I was trying to pay him a compliment if you think about it!" Len exclaimed with the most BS-filled excuse his brain could produce.

Miku sighed in exasperation, "Fine. So then what about his scarf?"

"What about his scarf?" Len asked, evidently choosing to play dumb and act as if he was completely unaware of any of his actions that night.

"You asked him what second-hand Wal-Mart bargain bin he got it from! It was a present from his grandmother, Len!" Miku told him, flailing her arms up in anger as she involuntarily reminded herself of Len's comments.

"Oh . . . well, it looked like it had lice. I was just looking out for the guy and all . . ." Len defended, though with far less gusto than before. Apparently, the fact that Kaito's scarf had been a gift from his grandmother had struck a nerve in Len. Not that Miku was surprised, she knew very well that the banana-loving blonde was a total grandma's boy himself.

"Okay, let's pretend that's true. You slapped his hand away when he tried to shake your hand back when we were about to leave," Miku stated accusingly.

"Hey, that was just my self-defense instinct kicking in – I thought he was going to perform a suplex on me or something! I mean, he was going on and on about how he practices Judo all night!" Len told her, but otherwise refused to meet her eyes.

"He only mentioned it once! And only because he thought it would be a good topic of conversation since you kept telling him you were a Xaolin Grandmaster. And FYI, just because you've seen _Enter the Dragon_ a hundred times doesn't make you a master martial artist!"

"I know that! I wasn't lying . . . I've totally been planning to redeem those free karate lesson coupons we have lying around," Len said with a directionless wave of his hand.

"They expired a year ago you – oh, never mind," Miku said as she began to question why exactly she fell for such an obtuse and easily jealous guy.

She tried one more time: "What about when he was telling the story of how he saved me from some kidnappers when we were little?"

"I very clearly thanked him for protecting you, if I recall correctly," Len said, traces of offense dripping into in his voice. She had to hand it to him: she had no idea how he found the gall to actually act offended.

"You accused him of collaborating with the kidnappers!" she all but yelled at the top of her lungs at him.

"Did you hear the way he told the story? He was totally in cahoots with the kidnappers – the whole thing sounded like a textbook _Law & Order _plot," Len said in his defense, refusing to give in even under Miku's gradually intensifying glare.

Somewhere in the distance an Pfizer Advil executive began to celebrate future profits as Miku rubbed her temples in preparation for the oncoming headache. Sometimes, her boyfriend's ridiculously obtuse nature just made her want to grab a mallet and smack him all over the place.

"Look, Len, I know that you're just acting out of jealousy, but –" she began.

"I'm not jealous," Len said quickly.

She ignored him and continued without missing a beat. "But I'm telling you, there is absolutely nothing romantic between Kaito and I, he's just a childhood friend and I'd really appreciate it if you could at least make an effort to get along with him. Please?"

Len's expression softened the slightest bit and he let out a sigh before asking in a serious voice: "Why exactly is it so important for you that I be friends with him? Didn't you say that you two barely had any contact for the past few years?"

At this, Miku averted her eyes slightly. "Well, yeah, I haven't, but that's the thing . . . he was one of my closest friends and I've missed having a guy friend to talk to . . ."

"What? You have tons of guy friends. Me, Piko, Gakupo –" Len started, counting off his fingers.

"Those are _your_ friends. And yeah, they're mine too, but they're still primarily your friends. Sometimes, I kinda just wanna have my own friends to talk to," she responded easily.

Neither of them spoke as Len silently stared at her before finally saying, "Nope, don't buy it. Tell me the real reason."

Miku's eyes widened in surprise, "What!? How did you –"

"You always avert your eyes before you lie, Miku," Len told her, slight amusement in his voice. He then locked eyes once more with the teal-haired beauty, "Now, tell me."

For the next few seconds, Miku stood statically, returning Len's unwavering stare. Then she blinked.

"Argh . . . okay, fine," she sighed. "I'll tell you the real reason I want to reconnect with Kaito."

With this, Len perked up at his small victory and patted the seat next to him. She walked over and plopped down on the seat, drawing her leg close and facing Len.

"Back when we just entered high school, I used to hang out with my group of childhood friends from back when I was little. It was me, Mikuo, SeeU and Kaito. We always sat together in class and spent our lunches together and everything," she said to which he nodded as he vaguely remembered her old group of friends.

"Then I met Rin a few months in and I began to hang out with her a lot, then I met you and we started getting really close and . . . well, I guess I just started to drift away from my old friends," Miku said, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Wait, so you want to reconnect with Kaito because you're sorry you guys drifted apart?" Len asked.

"No, I mean partly, but no," Miku shook her head.

"You see, back when we were little, Kaito used to always act sort of like a big brother to me and Mikuo. In return, he saw me as his little sister and that dynamic continued all the way through middle school and into high school."

"And back when we first entered high school, he got rejected by a girl he really liked and was all mopey and stuff. He kept saying how he would never get over her and how he would end up dancing alone at prom. So I tried to cheer him up and ended up promising to share a dance with him at prom. That worked and he got all excited, saying how he was going to get to dance with his little sister . . ."

Miku paused and Len opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, instead waiting for her to continue.

"But by the time we got to our final year, I'd completely stopped hanging out with my old friends and you and I had been dating for a while by then so I didn't really think too much about my promise anymore . . ."

Len nodded lightly, beginning to see where her story was going.

"So when prom came, you and I ended up dancing and making out all night long and I accidentally forgot all about the dance I promised Kaito. When I got home later that night, Mikuo told me how disappointed Kaito was that he didn't get to dance with his little sister and I just felt so terrible about forgetting my promise and –"

"Wait, wait, wait," Len interrupted. "You're telling me that all this is about the fact that Mikuo guilt-tripped you into feeling bad about accidentally forgetting about a promise for a dance that you made years beforehand?"

"Well, I – I know it sounds pity, but it really got to me, alright!" Miku said defensively, prompting Len to ponder about the role reversal that had taken place since the beginning of their conversation.

She continued in a lower voice, "Kaito's been too nice to ever really mention our broken promise, but I know it must have hurt a lot when he realized I forgot. And I know that he probably doesn't even blame me for forgetting, but . . ."

"It's just that Kaito's really been like a big brother to me. He cooked for me and Mikuo back when our parents were never around, he protected us from bullies, he taught us all the things that our parents were too busy to teach us . . . and now, he just acts so distant whenever we talk that I can't help but feel like I've lost my big brother," Miku concluded with a solemn voice and a downcast expression.

She looked up at him shyly, asking with a hint of embarrassment, "It's stupid of me to be worrying so much about this, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the fact that you worry yourself silly about stupid things that other people wouldn't think twice about is one of the things I love so much about you," the reply came smoothly and unexpectedly, causing Miku to light up like a tomato as she stared meekly at him.

Len stared back blankly at Miku, his handsome features not giving away any hint of emotion. Finally, he let out a large exhale before asking, "It's really important to you that you repair your relationship with Kaito, huh?"

Before Miku could respond, Len had leaned in close and delivered a quick peck to her lips before standing up and beginning to put on his shoes.

"You stay here," Len said decisively just as Miku began to get up on her own.

"Wait, what's going on? Where are you going?" she asked, slightly alarmed at his sudden actions.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going over to see Kaito and apologize for acting like a total ass tonight," Len replied swiftly and without turning around to face her, as if he was too embarrassed by his actions to properly face her.

Back on the couch, Miku merely stared in mild shock at Len's concession before the sound of the front door closing behind him brought her back to reality. She sat quietly for a while as the sounds from a series of shampoo commercials played in the background.

Finally, she smiled. Len could be the most unreasonably jealous and immature boyfriend on the planet, but when it counted, he was definitely a fairy tail prince come to life – or at the very least, he was _her_ prince.

* * *

 _\- Three -_

Rage was an emotion which rarely made its way into Miku's life, but when it did, it was usually because of a certain blonde-haired boy. And tonight, as the two drove through an empty road under the blanket of stars above, she found herself boiling with white-hot rage.

It was all she could do to keep herself from strangling the strangely quiet and nervous-looking boy as he drove in silence, not having the courage to try and turn on the radio lest he incur her wrath.

Finally, he decided to take a chance and try to talk to her. After all, he knew the teal-haired girl could never stay mad at him for _too_ long – excepting the time he accidentally cut off half of her hair, of course.

"Uh, Miku . . . are you –"

"No. And if you want to stay alive for your sister's birthday next week, I _highly_ suggest you shut up and drive," she responded coldly, her words laced with steel.

Her icy voice brought their short conversation to quick close. She only referred to Rin as 'your sister' whenever she was furious beyond belief. She had also neglected to mention that Rin's birthday was also his birthday, but he decided not to try his luck with that one and opted to endure the suffocating silence instead.

They weren't too far from home now anyway and he was sure that she would forgive him after a good night's sleep.

"Hello, Mikuo? I'm sleeping over tonight. Thanks," she spoke quickly and decisively into her phone, almost as if she had heard his thoughts. He doubted that Mikuo even had the chance to properly response before Miku had unceremoniously hung up.

Deciding that he had to do something lest risk sleeping alone for the rest of the week, Len decided to speak clearly speak his mind, admit to his mistake and beg for forgiveness. Unfortunately, his inner thoughts had a tendency to undergo strange mutations as they made their way from his brain to his mouth.

What came out instead was: "Look, I don't know what your problem is, I already said it was an accident."

At this, Miku turned her head slowly, the same way monsters usually do in horror movies, and stared at him with such cold indifference that Len almost let go of the wheel – and he wasn't even directly looking at her!

"Ahem, I mean . . . it just seems that you're overreacting a little bit is all I'm saying, honey," Len squeaked in response, his voice akin to that of a chipmunk. In the side mirror, he saw the broken pieces of his manly pride float out of the car and hit the road with a crash.

"You proposed to Gumi," came the murderous response.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" he exclaimed, a strange mix of fear and exasperation in his voice.

"You proposed to _Gumi._ " Something about the way she said it told him that he should begin planning an escape route to Mexico.

"It was really dark! And she kind of looks like you from a certain angle . . ." the excuse seemed only to infuriate his beautiful girlfriend even further.

"You. Proposed. To. Gumi," she told him through gritted teeth, her face now displaying her full anger and reminding him somewhat of the Balrog from _Lord of the Rings_. He dared not voice his thoughts to the already seething woman sitting in the passenger's seat.

He opened his mouth to try and say something in his defense, but his mind repeatedly drew a blank, unable to produce anything to say which wouldn't lead to Rin finding his remains buried in a ditch somewhere.

Slowly, he pulled over in front of their shared condominium and turned to face her. He steeled himself and spoke, firmly and seriously. "Look, Miku, I'm _really_ sorry about tonight."

She averted her gaze, deciding to stare at the windshield wipers instead. Upon closer inspection, Len began to notice the beginnings of a teardrop forming in her left eye. She seemed to blink it away and looked at him, speaking with a slight quiver in her voice – "So am I."

She quickly opened the car door and jumped out, making her way straight to the building's front doors with quicker steps than she was used to. As a result, she stumbled slightly and almost twisted her ankle just as she reached the entrance.

"Miku!" Len called as he saw her stumble, quickly jumping out of the car himself.

"Don't! Just don't! Leave me a alone, okay!?" she screamed at him, though from the way her shoulders shook and the fact that she refused to turn around, he knew that she had failed to stop the tears from falling.

As she made he way into the building and disappeared from his sight, Len let out a long and drawn out sigh. He didn't intend for her to get _this_ mad about it – he certainly never expected her to start crying!

His entire plan would be ruined at this rate.

. . .

A short distance away, Miku found herself unable to stop a stream of tears from cascading down her cheeks as the elevator music played in the background. Luckily, most of the building's other tenants were of a more advanced age and were likely asleep at this time of night – she hated it when other people saw her cry.

And she wasn't even sure why she was crying to begin with. Sure, Len had screwed up, but that wasn't anything new – in fact, it happened on a nearly daily basis.

When she thought about it, she really should actually be happy right now. After all, Len was planning on proposing to her earlier that night – he was taking the final step in their relationship and she didn't even need to meticulously drop hints for weeks on end like some of her other friends had done to get their significant others to propose.

She knew that her earlier outburst was completely irrational, if excusable given the circumstances. And the way she had stormed out of the restaurant where they were having their weekly gathering was nothing short of immature – even Len wouldn't have done that.

But from the way the tears kept rolling and the unstoppable cracks in her voice, she knew that no matter how much she tried to justify Len's actions in her head, the sight of him kneeling on one knee and giving a ring to another girl caused her heart to twist in pain.

It didn't help that one of Len's first attempts to calm her down as she was storming out was to tell her that Gumi had helped him choose the emerald ring and that they had spent hours going from shop to shop looking for the perfect ring.

Slowly, Miku felt her temper begin to flare once more so she closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, attempting to calm down as she walked out of the elevator and made her way down the hall.

If she was being honest with herself, she had dreamed of one day marrying Len and starting a family for far longer than she was willing to admit – her secret wish had begun to take shape as far back as when she first began crushing on him in their second year of high school.

She paused in the middle of the hallway, closing her eyes as she breathed in and out. Just why did the path to the marriage she always dreamed of have to start on such a wrong foot? Raising her right hand to wipe her cheeks, the beating of her heart began to normalize itself as her tear ducts finally decided to have a break.

Her thoughts at the moment were a mess, but she was sure that she would eventually cave and forgive him sooner rather than later. She also had to apologize Gumi who Miku had called a rather rude word that she would rather not mention.

A frown began to form on Miku's face as she realized how mean she had been to her green-haired friend who had done nothing wrong and had tripped over herself apologizing after what happened. Great, now she was feeling not just upset, but guilt-ridden as well.

She knew that Gumi and Len were only friends and that there was not so much a sliver of romantic feelings between them. More than that, Gumi had been one of the biggest supporters of her relationship with Len and was, along with Rin, one of her absolute best friends.

She also knew that Len loved her with all his heart and despite the fact that he so frequently annoyed her to death, she returned every ounce of his feeling full force.

Miku sighed despite herself as she began to fish through her purse for keys. At the end of the day, there was never a doubt in her mind that she would eventually cave and forgive Len sooner rather than later. And when the time came, she knew that the feelings of bitterness she couldn't help but harbor at his mistaken proposal would give way to happiness.

Bringing out her keys and placing them into her the keyhole, she was surprised to find that the door was open. Carefully, she opened the door and flinched as it creaked to a halt.

With bated breath and a quickening heart, she whipped her head back and forth with raised fists, looking for signs of an intruder. When nothing happened, she decided to move forward.

Walking in, she noticed that the couch and television set had been moved to the sides of the room, in their place was a makeshift path comprised of glow-in-the-dark sticks leading to the widely opened curtains.

Excitement and curiosity began to set in as her mind began to make connections. Earlier this week, she had seen Len come home with a bag of light sticks that he had attempted to hide from her. She had also seen him in hushed conversations with the worker who tended to the garden which their window overlooked.

Without even realizing that she had been walking along the path, Miku found herself staring out their large glass windows and letting out an audible gasp.

Down in the garden, a series of Christmas lights adorned the various plants and cursively spelled the words 'I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU PLEASE'.

She nearly jumped back in shock as a set of floodlights turned on revealing a set of smiling faces carrying large banners; they strategically stood exactly where the lights ended.

Miku couldn't help but smile in absolute delight; standing several meters below, carrying a banner that said 'MARRY' in translucent coloring were Piko, Gakupo, Meiko and Luka.

Next to them, Rin and Gumi held another banner with the word 'ME' printed in similar color.

Finally, Mikuo carried a large question mark over his head, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Off to the side, she noticed that Kaito had been the one to turn on the floodlights; he waved lightly at her.

A slight tap to her shoulder made her jump for real as she quickly spun around only to be greeted by a kneeling man in a sharp suit. Len smiled brightly at her, lips closed and eyes shining, as he held up a velvet box containing a sapphire-embedded ring inside.

He merely cocked his head to the side, before she ran towards him – impressive considering how close he was – and pulled him to his feet with shocking strength.

Miku caught him in a tight, nigh-suffocating hug, not paying attention to the fact that the waterworks had started up again. Lightly, but fiercely, she sang, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Len! Yes!"

Len stayed silent for his part though she felt him return the hug briefly before taking one of the hands she had so tightly coiled around his neck and slipping a ring onto her finger, all of it occurring without her moving her head away from where she had buried it in his chest.

Finally, he pushed her away gently before taking her by the sides of her face and engaging her in a passionate kiss.

They would remain locked into a make-out session long after their friends had come up to congratulate them and their hands remained inseparable for the rest of the impromptu party that followed.

And late that night, with Miku leaning on his chest as they lay on the couch together, their drunken sprawled across the rest of the seats and carpeted floor, Len whispered into her ear.

"I swear, I'll make you so happy for the rest of our lives that you'll never even come close to tears for one of my screw-ups ever again."

"Does that mean you don't intend to stop screwing up?" she asked half-asleep.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel him smile against her.

"Nope."

 _\- Fin -_

* * *

 **This one was a bit on the corny side, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
